


Relax

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [10]
Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 6





	Relax

You rolled your shoulders as you walked out of the bathroom. It had been a long day, and you had just gotten out of a hot bath, helping her to relax. Pausing, you were surprised to see dinner set up in your room. “Thor?” You asked, a soft smile on your face. 

“Sit, my love.” He beamed. “Natasha and Barton have our little one for the evening.” He explained. “I made us dinner, hoping this would help your evening improve.” 

That softened you. Walking over to him, you wrapped your arms around his waist, smiling up at him. “Thank you.” You said gently. “This means a lot to me.” One of his hands rubbed your back gently. “Hopefully the rest of the wedding planning isn’t as stressful.” You sighed. 

Thor nodded, kissing your forehead before leading you to one of the chairs. There was your favorite meal, your favorite drink, a few flowers in the middle of the table, and it was perfect. You didn’t need some night out with your fiance. “All this planning will be over soon.” He reminded you. “Just three more months, love.” He said happily. 

You grinned, taking a bite of your food. Closing your eyes, you let out a small groan. “So good.” You complimented him once you’d swallowed. “And I can’t wait.” Hope’s dress still needed to be ordered, which would happen in the next week. You didn’t want to buy a dress that she would suddenly outgrow. This was the best bet- getting is this close to the wedding. You had a final fitting, and there were little odds and ends. 

“I can hear you thinking.” He teased as the two of you ate. “Relax. Enjoy yourself.” Thor said firmly, but gently. “And I even have your favorite dessert for after.” Seeing your face light up, he chuckled. 

“You are perfect.” You told him.


End file.
